


Outside Looking In

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Third in the AU Rockstar!Verse!  Jensen is losing control, Mike is still evil, Jared is getting in deep, Chad is fangirling, and Christian fucking Kane has just turned up on the boy's doorstep. Tom is cute as ever, and Steve is shaking his head and asking the Good Lord...WHY?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** My beta read this and throttled me for what happened to Chris. So in addition to the above disclaimer I will state that Christian f-ing Kane was not harmed during the writing of this fic. Only slightly molested (okay so I totally mauled the guy but who can blame me?).

“Outside Looking In”

By C.K. Blake

 

Chad Michael Murray tilted his head back in laughter, not really sure what he was laughing at, just that it was damn funny. Michael Rosenbaum slipped his arm around the drunk asshole and grinned as they stepped out of Steve and Tom’s room, and started stumbling towards their own room. 

 

Mike paused at the sound of a very familiar voice calling out his name. He spun around, almost knocking Chad down on his ass, and shook his head as he grinned at Christian Kane. The drunken gleam in his blue eyes should have warned Chris off, but it was too dark for Chris to really read anything into Mike’s expression.

 

Chad smacked Mike on the back of the head and shouted, “Christ man! What the hell? You trying to kill me…?” Chad’s eyes widened as he realized who Mike was looking at, and he changed his tune quickly, “Holy shit! Man you’re like him! That lawyer dude from Angel! Lindsey… Lindsay Mac…MacDonald! Dude! I totally love that show! Please tell me you made out with Cordelia, cause you’d be my goddamned hero if you did!”

 

“Chris Kane,” Christian said with a polite smile and he held his hand out to Chad’s and Chad took and it and shook it eagerly, beaming and looking at Mike and saying, “Dude! Christian fucking Kane is shaking my hand!”

 

Chris bit his lip to keep from laughing and turned to Mike and said, “Wow man, you sure can pick your friends. So where can I find Steve?”

 

Before Chad could get a word in Mike clapped his hand over his mouth, and said, “Check room 102. Him and Tommy are rooming together.”

 

Chris nodded and headed toward room 102.

 

Chad gave Mike a confused look and said, “But that’s where Jensen and Jared are staying.”

 

Mike grinned, teeth and evil plain to see. “I know,” he said, his eyes twinkling enough to make the devil envious. “Just stick around. The fireworks are about to begin.”

 

\----------

 

Jensen set the bottle of tequila down on the table, slouched back in his chair, and let his fingers roam over the strings of the guitar. Every now and then he lifted his gaze and look at Jared, who was sprawled out on is bed, half passed out from all the Jack Daniel’s Mike had poured down his throat.

 

He began to play absently, the tune that he’d been working on for a while now, filling the room. He smiled and shook his head, looking at the giant lying in the bed closest to the bathroom. Damn, the kid had cured his writer’s block like a charm. Maybe it wasn’t so bad keeping him around. He wasn’t bad on the eyes, was a hell of a lay, could hold his own in a bar fight, because Mike had almost caused one and the action died down quick when Jared had stepped in on Mike’s behalf. 

 

Jensen set the guitar aside, took one more pull from the tequila. He’d have to thank Mike later for remembering what he liked to drink, and then he began to approach Jared’s bed, pulling his shirt off as he went. A smirk crawled across his mouth as his eyes took in the large man lying passively on the bed. He put his knee on the bed and swung over Jared’s lap, and Jared’s arm slipped away from his face and he gave Jensen a hazy look.

 

“Wha…?” he managed, and Jensen leaned down and pressed a finger to his lips.

 

“Hey, now I got ya where I want ya. No big ass grabby hands to get in the way, just me tasting, licking and fucking every inch of you,” Jensen replied, the smile growing on his face as he bent down and kissed Jared, his hands slipping beneath Jared’s brown John Deer shirt, his fingers gliding up sweaty, hot flesh, teasing nipples, and Jared arched up and his head rolled back and he gasped and moaned. 

 

Yeah, Jensen liked him like this, all compliant without having to make demands. He applied pressure to Jared’s sides as he pushed his shirt up and Jared leaned up enough so that Jensen could pull off his shirt, and then Jensen dipped back down, his lips gently nipping down Jared’s jaw, chin, throat. Taking his time, mapping a course. He pressed his lips in a burning path down Jared’s chest, his tongue flickering over Jared’s sensitive nipples, and Jared arched up and hissed again.

 

Jensen smirked and continued mapping the large body with his lips and tongue. He let his tongue slip within Jared’s navel, flickering and teasing the man beneath him. He chuckled against Jared’s stomach as Jared’s large fingers slipped into his short hair, massaging his scalp before dragging him back up that beautiful body, aligning their chests and then Jared lifted his head and their lips and tongues met with the flavors of beer, whiskey, tequila and each other flowing between them and when Jensen drew back, Jared’s eyes were dark, his fingers tracing down Jensen’s cheek and he said, “Want you.”

 

Jensen swallowed, his tongue swiping across his mouth before he bent back down to shut Jared up, because that look and those words were too much. They hit him in more places than just the groin, they hit him in places that caused him to lose control. 

 

Jensen’s hand slipped between their bodies, his fingers working at Jared’s fly as he kissed the younger man into submission. 

 

“Talk Jen,” Jared whispered when Jen pulled back to look at him. “Like it when you talk, baby.”

 

“You like that sweet talking, bitch? Gonna suck and fuck you so hard you’ll never wanna leave me. All you’ll want is me fuckin’ your sweet ass raw. You want me now. You’ll never stop wanting me,” Jensen growled.

 

“Sweet Jesus,” Jared moaned at the sound of his zipper being lowered.

 

“The name’s Jensen, but thanks,” Jensen said, arching his brows playfully as he began to slip down Jared’s body. He tugged away Jared’s jeans and boxers, and watched as Jared’s hard cock bobbed up and slapped Jared’s stomach. “God, you want it so bad.”

 

Jared nodded and bit his lower lip as Jensen climbed his way back up the bed, all feline grace despite being drunk. Needless to say if Jared hadn’t been shit faced he would have been impressed. Jared’s body shuddered and he groaned as Jensen’s hand closed around his cock. He watched with dark and eager eyes as Jensen lowered his mouth toward his cock, those golden-green eyes locking with his, and then…there was a fucking knock on the door.

 

Jensen stiffened and glared toward the door. Fucking Christ, someone was going to _die_ tonight! He’d worry about explaining why they needed a new drummer to Steve tomorrow.

 

He looked regretfully at Jared and said, “Don’t go any fucking where. I’ll go kick the shit out of Rosenbaum and then I’m fucking you into the mattress till you don’t even know your own name.”

 

Jared actually whined as Jensen crossed the room, his shoulders rolling with the urge to pound Mike into the concrete as he yanked open the door with, “You better have a good fucking reason…”

 

His voice faded as his eyes widened. Christian fucking Kane was standing at his door, bag at his feet and absently scratching the back of his head. Jensen swallowed thickly, shook his head, pulled his arm back and let his fist fly. 

 

He watched as Chris landed on his ass, shook his fist, slammed the door behind him, locked it, then headed straight to his bed. He sat down at the end of it, drew his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and let his forehead rest on his knees.

 

It was kind of amazing how a demon from the past could be such a damn buzz kill. At least it served to sober him up. Jensen bit his lip, his eyes squeezed shut, memories running through his head. Jam sessions, singing, writing songs, hanging out, watching football, shooting pool, throwing darts, drinking, being friends, falling in love, and then that night where he’d drank too goddamned much and opened his big mouth. 

 

All the lazy touches, the sloppy kisses, having Chris inside of him. After that night he’d vowed never again. Not when he’d woken up to find Chris fully packed and walking out the door. He’d tried to stop him, talk, and all he’d gotten for his troubles was a black eye and a broken heart. Fuck that. Fuck Christian Kane. But why in the hell did it still hurt so damn much?

 

He jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and then the mattress sank beneath added weight and he was being pulled against a firm, warm chest, his head tucked in the crook of an arm. He let out a shuddering breath and looked up. Jared looked back down at him, his eyes no longer dark with desire, but bright and melting with sympathy. Jared ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair, and pressed his lips against his forehead.

 

“You don’t have to tell me, but I’m here,” he whispered.

 

Damn, looked like the Sasquatch had sobered up too, hell, he’d even put his pants back on. Still, it felt so good, so intoxicating, this warmth and sympathy just there for the taking, and damn it. Jensen took it, because he’d never felt anything like it since his childhood when his momma would hold him and shush him after a nightmare. It felt damn good. Hell, it felt right.

 

\----------

 

“Woah, shit! Did you just see that? Jen totally knocked Christian fucking Kane on his ass! I thought he was supposed to be tougher than that,” Chad slurred.

 

Mike chuckled as he watched Chris cuss and get to his feet, brushing the back of his pants, and then scooping up his bag before he stalked back toward him and Chad. “Maybe I got the room numbers a little confused,” Mike said, not even bothering to hide his broad grin. 

 

“Rosenbaum,” Chris growled and wrapped his hands in Mike’s shirt, jerking him forward a little bit. “Get your sorry head out of your ass and tell me where the fuck Steve is. Don’t make me kick the shit out of you.”

 

“You and what army, Shorty?” Mike replied with a snort, his brow lifted in challenge.

 

Chris gave him another jerk and said, “I’ve learned a few things in L.A. man, now where can I find Steve?”

 

Chris shifted his gaze to Chad, and Chad pointed toward room 107. Chris gave him a nod, let Mike’s shirt go, spun around and headed to room 107. 

 

Chad looked wide-eyed at Mike, who was still grinning like the ass that he was. “He was so gonna kick your ass,” Chad said around a giggle.

 

Mike busted out laughing. “Please. He’s a dirty fightin’ little bastard, but I can take him. Chris ain’t shit in a fight.”

 

Chad shook his head. “Guess you ain’t been watching Angel.”

 

Mike slapped him on the back and jangled the room key in his hand as he fought to keep up right because he was laughing so hard. 

 

\----------

 

Steve was flipping through the channels nursing a beer when the pounding on the door started. Tom popped his head out of the bathroom and gave Steve a confused look and then said, “Wonder what Mike’s done this time.”

 

Steve shrugged, got up from the bed, crossed the room, and pulled open the door. He let out a low whistle and said, “Damn son, guess you’ve already seen Jensen.”

 

Chris nodded as Steve stepped back and then walked into the room. Tom came out of the bathroom and his eyes widened at the sight of Chris and the swelling around his right eye. 

 

“Damn! Jen really just hit you?” Tom asked, and shook his head in disbelief.

 

Chris shrugged and gave a wry smile. “Yeah, but I mighta had it coming this once. Bastard won’t sucker punch me like that again though. Fucking Mike, asshole gave me the wrong room number.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes before he got a cold beer out of the fridge and handed it to Chris. “You shoulda known better than to trust Mike.”

 

“Guess you’re right. Maybe I been away too long,” Chris said, holding the bottle against his bruised eye then he looked at Tom and shook his head. “Damn kid, you’ve grown! Still hanging out with these old dogs. Never did have much brains.”

 

Tom blushed a little. “Passed up on all the other gigs, mostly cause Mike blew ‘em for me.”

 

“Sounds bout right. So how are things? Heard Jen was singing for ya now.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve said, scratching the back of his neck. “Had to get him liquored up when he first started singing, but once he got over that stage fright, damn. He’s good, Chris. Always has been. He’s even tried his hands at writing songs. He’s got this sweet riff started, and I think he wrote up some lyrics for it earlier, but he ain’t shared it yet. He will when it’s done though.”

 

“So ya’ll ain’t missed me a damn bit?” Chris said, a grin spreading across his mouth as he popped the top on his beer and downed half of the bottle.

 

“Course we missed ya, son,” Steve said, returning the smile and finishing off his own beer. “Good having ya back, just watch yourself, don’t listen to a damn word outta Mike’s mouth, and steer clear of Jensen.”

 

“And that kid hanging out with Mike. Christ, didn’t know I had guy fans.”

 

Tom spluttered on his beer and looked up with a start, and then Chris asked, “So who was that guy anyway?”

 

“Short kid, dirty blonde hair?” Steve asked and at Chris’ nod, he continued, “That’s Chad. We took him and his buddy on as roadies. His friend Jared is kinda like a personal bouncer for us too. Shit, he kept Mike’s ass from gettin' pounded into the pavement tonight. That’s an accomplishment right there.”

 

“I’ll say,” Chris replied, and then he looked down at the bottle in his hands thoughtfully. “And what about the other guy? What’s his name, Jared?”

 

Tom nearly choked this time and Chris gave him a funny look as Steve answered, “Jared’s stayin’ in Jen’s room. He’s a pretty big guy. You’ll meet him over breakfast tomorrow. How bout crashin’ here tonight? You can take my bed, hell I’ve slept on the floor a time or two.”

 

Chris shook his head. “Nah man, I’ll crash on the floor. Just toss me a pillow and a blanket and I’ll be fine.”

 

“You sure?” Steve asked, and Chris knew it was a loaded question.

 

“Not really. I wasn’t exactly expecting Jenny’s fist to come flying outta nowhere, and I damn sure wasn’t expecting to hear about his latest fuck buddy, but yeah, I’ll be fine,” Chris said, his voice tight.

 

“I don’t think it’s like that with this guy. Jen’s never kept one around longer than a night,” Tom slurred quietly around a yawn as he settled into bed.

 

Chris lifted an eyebrow at that and looked questioningly at Steve. “Just leave it, Chris. Come on man, grab a pillow and settle in, I’m beat, and the sooner we sleep the sooner we eat.”

 

\----------

 

Jared held Jensen’s trembling body against his, lightly stroking his head, his chin pressed against Jensen's shoulder, slowly rocking the older man. He wondered what could have possibly reduced such a proud and cocky man, as Jensen, to this. 

 

He stopped rocking when Jensen stilled in his arms. He took in a breath to steady himself, wondering how to handle this, because obviously Jensen Ackles was pretty broken, and Jared had no idea of where to start fixing the problem. He shook away the thought, wondering when fixing Jensen had become something that he wanted to do. He’d only known the guy for all of a few days, but there was just something about Jensen needing someone, and Jared’s own need to help. 

 

Jensen began to shift in his arms, and before Jared knew what was happening Jensen’s mouth was on his, and Jensen was changing their positions, pushing Jared back on the bed. Jared took in a shaky breath and looked up at the older man. “Are you sure about this?” he asked.

 

Jensen swept his tongue across his lips. “There’s nothing left. Just fucking let me have this, Jared. Let me have this,” he whispered, his voice breaking.

 

“Okay,” Jared replied, “Whatever you need.”

 

With a nod Jensen got off of the bed. Jared sat up, wondering what in the hell was going on. He watched as the older man went through his bag and then came back with a bottle of KY. Jensen crawled back on the bed, and leaned forward, his hand tracing Jared’s jaw as his lips timidly met Jared’s.

 

“You’ll have to take it slow, it’s been awhile,” Jensen said, his voice soft.

 

Jared swallowed convulsively and stared wide-eyed at Jensen. “Are you okay, man?”

 

“I will be. Have to move on, and you’re here. Make yourself useful, get out of those fucking jeans already,” Jensen snapped, and Jared didn’t need to be told twice as he worked open the fly and slipped out of the pants, tossing them across the room.

 

Jared reached out to touch Jensen, but Jensen shook his head, and Jared backed off, still not sure of the game plan. 

 

Jensen slipped out of his jeans, and coated his fingers with the lubricant. Jared watched as Jensen reached behind and began to work a finger inside of himself. Jensen winced at first, but soon he was adding a second finger, his head bowed and his breathing coming in pants, and Jared’s cock jumped to attention as he watched Jensen fuck himself on his fingers. 

 

He wanted so badly to touch Jensen, but Jensen wasn’t allowing it. Jared reached for his cock, but Jensen lifted his head, his eyes locked with Jared’s and Jared curled his large hands into the sheets instead, biting his lip. 

 

Jared jerked when Jensen’s wet hand curled around his cock, and he watched as Jensen straddled him, and then raised himself on his knees. Jared’s breath came out short and sharp in a hiss, as Jensen guided Jared’s cock to his opening, and began to lower himself down. He paused half way down, and then leaned forward, his lips brushing Jared’s, and Jared watched as his eyes closed, and tears seeped down Jensen’s cheeks, and then Jensen lowered himself the rest of the way.

 

Jared pulled away from the kiss and let his head fall back at the sensation of his cock in the silky, tight heat of Jensen’s ass.

 

Jensen gripped his shoulders and then flipped them, so that Jared was on top of him, and his legs wound tightly around Jared’s waist. Jensen leaned up and nipped where Jared’s neck met collarbone and growled, “Move, goddammit.”

 

Jared didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled back and forced himself to go slow as he pushed his way back in. At one sharp look from Jensen he increased his pace, moving faster, harder, deeper, and then he found a sensitive spot that made Jensen gasp, his back arching gracefully off of the bed as his head fell back and his eyes rolled up in his head. 

 

He shifted a little, tilting his angle upward a little more and when he thrust in again, Jensen had the same reaction, and then Jared wrapped his large hand around Jensen’s cock and begin to pull on it in time with his thrusting, and a low whine escaped Jensen’s throat, and Jared felt himself getting closer and he thrust again and again into Jensen.

 

When he felt the familiar spark at the base of his spine he bowed his back, and pulled Jensen against him, his teeth buried in Jensen’s collarbone as he came, his body shuddering, and then Jensen came long and hard all over Jared’s right hand and their stomachs and chest.

 

They both sank down into the bed, boneless. Exhausted. Sweaty. 

 

Jared pulled back to free himself from Jensen’s ass, and then Jensen turned so that his back was to Jared. Jared scooted closer to him, tried to put his arms around Jensen, but Jensen froze, and when he looked over his shoulder Jared couldn’t breathe. 

 

Those golden green eyes were icy, and Jensen’s voice held a cold and bitter edge to it.

 

“Guess this means you’ll leave too, right? You’re free to go if you want, just don’t hit me on your fucking way out,” he said.

 

Jared shook his head in confusion, and then it dawned on him. Jensen probably hadn’t had anyone inside him since whoever it was that had fucked him up so badly. Jared reached over and pulled Jensen against him.

 

“Do you see me goin’ anywhere? I don’t think I could leave even if I wanted to. There’s just something about you that’s got me hooked. I’m totally fucked when it comes to you and that’s something considering I’ve only really known you for a few days, but I don’t really care about that. It’s like you said, you’ll tell me when to leave, but I don’t want to hear it right now, okay?”

 

“Why not? You fucked me. You got what you wanted. Go back to your life, college boy. Go back to your family and school, and your pretty little college girlfriend. That’s your life. This was just a little experimenting,” Jensen spat.

 

“Fuck you!” Jared snapped. “You see this mark?” Jared asked, and trailed his finger along the bite mark he’d left on Jensen’s collarbone. “That’s a piece of me that you carry now. So you’re branded. You’re mine. Fuck this control bull shit, and trying to get rid of me or fuck me and then ignore me. I’m right here man, and I could be your best friend, hell I could be more if you’d pull your head out of your ass long enough to see that. I don’t just go around fucking random people for kicks. I get attached too easily for that.”

 

“I’m not some fucking stray, and have you thought about what this would do to you? I haven’t spoken to my dad since he found out why my best friend took off! My brother won’t look me in the fucking eye. My mom cried for days, until she finally got over it. My sister was the only cool one about it! You’re young and you’re being stupid,” Jensen growled. 

 

“And I’m stubborn as hell too. What the fuck are you so afraid of? Scared that you might actually have to become a human being again? Christ man, just give in already, admit defeat and enjoy yourself a little!”

 

“Son of a bitch, you’re a clingy bastard!” Jensen snarled and then flipped over, turning his back to Jared as he jerked the covers up around him, too tired to give a damn about the cum drying on his chest and stomach. He could shower in the morning, alone.

 

A minute later Jared’s long ass leg curled around his waist and he was being pulled up against Jared’s chest as those huge arms wrapped around him. Rather than fight anymore about it, he finally admitted defeat, and let it go. 

 

\----------

 

“You know I thought he’d be bigger, or maybe taller,” Chad said as he flicked the lamp off.

 

Mike groaned, tired of hearing about Christian Kane. “Man, shut the fuck up and go the hell to sleep. You can hero worship the son of a bitch tomorrow over waffles and coffee. Christ!”

 

“You mean he’s gonna be hanging out with us?” Chad asked, his voice all eager.

 

Mike pulled a pillow over his head before he growled out a yes and threatened to strangle Chad if he didn’t shut up and got to sleep. Mike never thought he’d meet anyone who could irritate him as much as he irritated everyone else. Apparently he’d met his match. Chad Michael Murray was some kind of twisted dip shit. Maybe if Mike played his cards right, and got Chad drunk enough he could get pictures of the asshole in drag and have blackmail for the rest of the kid’s life. Now that would be sweet.

 

\----------

 

Jared pulled a dark green t-shirt over the white thermal that he was wearing and looked up as Jensen emerged from the steamy bathroom. Jensen had a towel wrapped low around his waist as he pulled out a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt from his bag, and then Jared’s eyes widened as Jensen pulled out a pair of blue boxer briefs.

 

“So you actually do own a pair of underwear,” Jared said with a chuckle.

 

Jensen snorted and threw a grin over his shoulder as he yanked the towel away and slipped into the clothing. Jared just watched breathless. He highly doubted that he would ever tire of looking at Jensen. The man was just too fucking beautiful for words to even come close to describing him.

 

Jensen grabbed up his wallet and put it in his back right pocket as Jared came up behind him and slapped the left cheek of his ass. Jensen let out a small yelp and playfully glared at Jared. “Oh you’re so gonna pay for that later, Jay.”

 

“Yeah?” Jared said with a huge grin on his face. “Promises, promises. If you can catch me then you can make me pay.”

 

Jared suddenly took off, running out to the parking lot, headed straight for Chad’s truck, laughing, while Jensen ran after him, and yelled, “Christ man! No fair! You have freakishly long legs! At least slow the fuck down a little!”

 

Jared didn’t stop until he reached Chad’s truck and Jensen skidded to a halt as Jared spun around to face him. He wasn’t quick enough to stop all the way and found himself pressed against Jared, and then Jared’s long arms came around him, pinning his own arms to his side. Jensen looked up, his golden green eyes locking with Jared’s hazel gaze, which looked almost bluish-green today. 

 

His breath caught in his throat as his stomach bottomed out and he felt like he was drowning. He’d never felt anything like this, and then Jared was bending down, and his lips were on Jensen’s. Jensen moaned as he opened his mouth and Jared’s tongue slipped between his lips, and for once he didn’t care that he wasn’t in control, because Jared was someone he could trust.

 

When they pulled apart it was to the sound of clapping. Jensen turned to glare at Mike and Jared’s face burned bright red as he bit his bottom lip and sheepishly turned his gaze to the ground.

 

“Damn, now that was a show! I see you two have made up! And me without a camera! That was a total Kodak moment,” Mike said.

 

“Shut up,” Jensen growled, and then shifted his gaze to Jared, and patted the taller man on the shoulder before playfully punching him in the arm, and said, “As for you Jay, we’ll talk about me paying you back later.”

 

Jared swallowed thickly and Mike grinned at the insinuation, and then Chad came outside, and started whining about breakfast. That’s when they noticed that the van was gone. They looked across the street and saw it parked in front of a diner. Jared looked down at Jensen just as his stomach growled and said, “I’ll race ya, Jen.”

 

Jared took off then and Jensen rolled his eyes before he took off after him. Chad looked from his friend and Jensen to Mike and then asked, “Did I miss something?”

 

Mike clapped him on the back and said, “Yeah, Chaddy boy! You missed the lip-locking kiss of a lifetime. I didn’t even know people could fuck with their mouths until I saw them two going at it. Shit!”

 

\----------

 

Several patrons of the diner, and Steve, Tom, and Chris looked up as the bell over the door sounded and Jared walked in laughing. Steve, Tom, and Chris’ eyes widened when a moment later a very winded Jensen walked in behind Jared, threw his arm around the taller man, and rested his hand on Jared’s chest just over his heart as he caught his breath. 

 

“Christ, Jay, we’re gonna have to set some speed limits for ya man. I’d like to at least pretend I can keep up,” Jensen said as he looked up at Jared, a huge grin on his face, as most of the patrons went back to drinking coffee and eating their breakfast.

 

Jensen’s grin quickly wilted however when he noticed Steve and Tom sitting with Christian Kane at their table. Jared noticed his expression and then followed Jensen’s gaze, and noticed that the new guy sitting with Tom and Steve had a black eye. So that was the guy that had emotionally fucked over Jensen.

 

Jensen was about to head over toward them, but Jared put a firm hand on his shoulder and Jensen turned to look at him. 

 

“Hey,” Jared said, “why don’t we sit down in that corner booth? We’ve got plenty to talk about after last night, and we can play footsie all we want without Mike giving a play by play. What do you say? Just you and me? Please? And hurry up man, cause I’m starving.”

 

Jensen looked relieved by the suggestion as he gave a nod and then followed Jared over to the booth. He sat down with his back to Steve, Tom and Chris, and Jared sat across from him, a grin spreading across his face as he pulled the menu out from behind the napkins and began to look over it religiously. Jensen followed suit and grabbed the other menu as a waitress came by with a couple of mugs and a steaming pot of coffee. 

 

\----------

 

Christian was caught up in watching Jensen with that tall guy. That had to be that Jared guy they mentioned last night. He was a big fucker, and Jensen seemed to be pretty attached to him. Jensen was never like that, playful, carefree. Hell, he was always in control and uptight even when he was having fun unless he’d had too much tequila. 

 

Chris startled when he felt someone jab their elbow into his side and then he turned and narrowed his eyes on Michael Rosenbaum. It would be his luck that he’d end up sitting next to the asshole, but at least he wasn’t sitting next to his biggest fan, who was staring at him with stars in his eyes even now.

 

“Someone’s lookin’ jealous,” Mike said, as he smirked at Chris, and then he laughed as he continued, “And shit, look at the size of that shiner. Didn’t know Jenny had it in him.”

 

“It was a cheap shot. I wasn’t expecting him to answer the door,” Chris ground out.

 

“Christ Mike, just shut up and order some breakfast. You can’t cause too much trouble if you’re busy stuffin’ your face,” Steve said, not really wanting to deal with Mike stirring shit up when Chris and Jen were already at each other’s throats without a word having even been said yet.

 

Tom was the first to order when the waitress arrived. He smiled at her charmingly, asked for coffee, a small ice water, waffles and scrambled eggs, and then everyone else placed their own orders, and the table went silent for a moment before Chad popped up with, “So what’s it like being on television? You know I always wanted to act. I mean it seems like a pretty cool job, just pretending for a living.”

 

Chris snorted and shook his head before he looked up at Chad and said, “Yeah, it had its good points, and the money was nice, but it wasn’t just acting for me. It was like running away. I mean if I wasn’t being myself then I wasn’t facing the shit that made me leave for L.A. in the first place. It was nice while it lasted, but ya gotta come home sometime.”

 

Chad looked confused for a moment and then shrugged. “Yeah, whatever, so if you didn’t make out with that Cordelia chick, then at least tell me you tapped that chick that played Fred, cause she was hot too, especially when she got that blue hair and went all alien chick, and dude, does she ever hook up with Wes? I can’t wait to find out!”

 

Mike leaned towards Chad and said, “Man, shut the hell up. We all know you have this huge crush on Chris now, so let it go. You sound like a girl and you’re making us look bad. I swear if you start squealing and leaning across me to molest him I’m hauling your ass over to Jenny and Paddywhack’s table where you can watch them make with the puppy eyes and play footsie under the table. Think you can act like a guy now before I lose my appetite?”

 

Three sets of eyes stared at Mike in astonishment. Mike shrugged and said, “What? You didn’t have to deal with hearing about Chris all night. Christ.” Then he looked at Chris and grinned as he said, “Oh and Chad wanted to know why you weren’t taller. He wasn’t buying that you were the love child of a circus midget and the bearded lady.”

 

Chris shook his head and chose not to dignify that with an answer as he looked at Steve and asked, “So, what’s up with Jen and that kid? How long has it been going on? Is it serious?”

 

Steve sighed, ran a hand through his long hair and said, “Hell, look for yourself, Chris. I’ve never seen him like this, not even back then… It’s only been a few days, but the kid’s worked miracles on him. I can’t explain it. Maybe he’s met his match. Shoulda known that kid was trouble when Jensen let him and Chad eat breakfast with us after that first night, and then Mike over there offered them a gig as roadies and our personal security. It’s not so bad though. Jared’s managed to keep Mike from getting his ass kicked a few times so far.”

 

“Yeah, but he’s young. How do you even know if he’d be as into Jen as Jen’s into him?” Chris said.

 

“Hey,” Chad snapped. “JT’s my boy, and trust me, he’s into the jackass. I don’t know what he sees in the guy, because he’s all kinds of uptight, and he’s a guy. He must be good in the sack if he’s keeping JT interested, but JT’s a sap. Stupid ass has probably gone over the deep end just like he did at Texas U. I swear if Jensen fucks him up as much as that bitch back at T.U. did, I’ll kick his ass.”

 

“Woah, take it easy, mi amigo,” Mike said, grabbing Chad’s shoulder firmly as his bristled.

 

“So who wants to hear about the time Mike came out on stage in assless chaps and a rhinestone g-string?” Tom asked with a winning smile to lighten the mood.

 

Chris ignored him, looked at Steve and asked, “Just tell me this much, Steve… Is Jen still into that knife throwing thing?”

 

Mike actually snickered at this and answered for Steve, “Yeah, Chris. Why, you scared he might use you for target practice? He’s gotten pretty damn good since you left.”

 

“Woah. Jensen throws knives?” Chad asked in awe, and all four men sitting at the table with him came to the conclusion that he was easily amused and distracted.

 

Before another word could be said a tall shadow loomed over the table. Everyone looked up, and Chad sucked in a breath at the expression on Jared’s face as he narrowed his hazel eyes on Christian Kane.

 

He bent down so that he was level, looked Chris straight in the eye and said, “Look man, I don’t know you, and I don’t know the details, but if you ever fuck Jensen over again the way you already have, I swear to God you’ll be dealing with me, and that you don’t want. Stay the fuck away from him. He doesn’t need any shit from you.”

 

Jared then stood up and returned to the corner booth and Steve, Tom, Mike, Chris and Chad watched as Jensen came out of the bathroom by the booth a few minutes later and sat back down.

 

Steve, Tom, and Mike had no idea what to say. They didn’t know Jared well enough to know what the hell that was about. Chad swallowed and looked at Chris and said, “Better do like JT said. He means business. You fuck with Jensen and JT will kick your ass. I’ve never seen him like that. Christ, it’s worse than that bitch ex-girlfriend from Texas U. She took off and left him a note telling him that it had been fun but she was going to try her luck in California. That’s why he’s taking the semester off. Fuck.”

 

“Well, this just got more interesting,” Mike said as he brought his coffee mug to his lips and drank down a few gulps worth.

 

The rest of the table had to agree as they watched Jared laughing and reaching toward Jensen’s face, and then he pulled back as their food was dropped off and he and Jensen dug in. A few minutes later food was brought over to the band’s table, and Tom practically glowed as a stack of pancakes was set before him, and the rest of the guys turned their concern to filling their bellies.


End file.
